Who He is Today
by Annime Adiect
Summary: A series of one-shots that tell the story of Chiro's life, one year at a time. Here, you will be able to see key parts of his past never spoken before.
1. Who He is Today

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Who He is Today**_

Chiro never meet his parents, but he held his baby sisters.

He was never one to be babied; he babied others around him.

He was always considered strong; he tried so hard to get the tears out.

He learned how to be a leader even before the arrival of the monkey team; he still had SO much to learn.

He was the one hurt the worst; he wouldn't let anyone help him until the others who got hurt received help first.

He grew up too fast at too young of an age. Sure, he went to out to safely party with friends, but he always had to go home and take care of others. An abusive orphanage can do a lot to a person, and it did just that to Chiro.

He was the adult, but he was only a child.

He had to learn the skills to be a doctor; he didn't always doctor himself before going to sleep at night.

He took care of others; he forgot to take care of himself.

He had to be the therapist; it took him a long time to get over most of his problems.

What the monkey team doesn't know about Chiro is: Chiro is one of the happiest boys around.

He had fallen; he was back on his feet yet again.

He lost his mind; he had a fun time finding it again.

He felt loved from those around him; he knew that would never change.

If they gave him a time machine, he wouldn't want to change a thing.

If they gave him the chance to meet and live with his parents, he'd refuse; he already had a family. His family was two older brothers, six sisters, and six robot monkeys.

He may not have had the best life, but he knew he didn't have the worst.

He is happy he broke the cycle of abuse; he will always be troubled because of this cycle.

He learned to forgive; he doesn't want to learn how to forget.

He has a home, a roof above his head, food in his stomach, people who love him; he ALWAYS had ALL these things.

The boy would smile at the good memories he held on to from the past; he happily looked to the future.

Everything that happened in the past has made him who he is today.


	2. First Months

Annime: Hey!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chiro: day of birth to a one-year old.**_

Chiro could barely talk, but he knew how to dodge a punch.

He was called a stupid little brat; he was smarter than they may ever be.

He took care of injured five year olds; red liquid was dripping from his head as he wrapped their arms that barely bleed.

He heard English all around him in Shuggazoom; Italian is what can from his mouth.

He was treasured by his closest friends; the ones that raised him beat him senseless.

He was their leader, the one every one of all ages looked up to; he also taught them the Christian faith.

He was fast and quick and smart and strong; to those evil men, he was nothing.

His 'owners' tried to make him call them 'Dad'; he refused without hesitation.

He was disobedient to them in many ways, just to get on their nerves; Chiro never deserved these harsh ways of living.

Nobody could read the boy; his emotions were never on his sleeve.

Everyone told him he needed to cry and let out the sorrow; he would just lock up his intelligent mind and emotions from the world in a more secure box.

He would pretend to be a naïve nine mouth old boy until the day came to where he was safe to show himself to the world.

They would never let him become smarter than them, if they could help it.

They would never let him become quicker than them, if they could help it.

They would never let him become stronger than them, if they could help it.

Main fact they never understood was: they can't help it.

He had the IQ of a thirteen year old; doesn't sound like much, but he was only a few months old.

He was quick on his feet; he could walk since he was two weeks old.

And, he would someday become one of the strongest people in Shuggazoom, even before the monkeys were to arrive.

He was becoming wiser and wiser everyday; his life had just begun.

Annime: I decided to continue this story! XD

Antauri: Please review.


	3. Age 1 to 2

Annime: Why, hello world!

Chiro: Where have you been? I mean, you just uploaded two chapters, but it took you a little while.

Annime: (Shrugs)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else! XD

_**Age 1-2 years old**_

Chiro was just learning how to talk in English; he could already understand it well.

He read and wrote like he had been able to for years; he only knew how to for 9 months.

He continued to hide his intelligent mind from the world; he shared so much of this knowledge with his friends.

He didn't know how to communicate verbally with most of his friends; he learned to use hand gestures and how to speak and learn their language.

He went to preschool and stayed out of the house as long as he could; who wouldn't?

He smiled and played and acted as if nothing was wrong; for now they would believe this.

Long sleeves and pants in the summer.

No heavy coat in the winter.

Never normally went to the doctor.

Probably never saw a dentist in all his 2 years.

Blue eyes hid a world of pain and sorrow; he was just being himself.

His 'owners' still couldn't break him.

They hit him harder than when he was younger, but nothing ever really changed.

Well, actually, he was now starting to sass talk and physically fight back.

He laughed at the looks of anger on their faces after the beating was over; just LAUGHED!

"Chiro, are you ok?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"You got hit really, really, nasty bruise there."

He pulled down his sleeve as he finished washing his hands.

"I'll be fine; what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

He walked down the street in a happier mood than usual.

Some new had shown him they cared…that was Hunter, one of his new best friends.

Annime: Sorry for taking so long!

Otto: Please review!

Annime: Sorry...it's kinda short...


	4. Age 2 to 3

Annime: What's up?

Chiro: Christmas break!

Sprx: They're excited…*chuckles*

Gibson: Well, this is the second biggest break from school, the first being summer break.

Nova: Let's hope they don't have that much sugar….

Antauri: I will make a limit on his sugar habits.

Chiro: Aww!

Annime: Funny thing is he can't really touch ME! XD

Chiro: (Trying to talk Antauri out of what he had just said he was going to do.)

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHGF or anything belonging to someone else. If she did, the war would have ended with our victory, and the seasons wouldn't stop till season 10 or maybe even more.

Annime: XD thank you Sprx!

_**Age 2-3 years old**_

Chiro walked down the street to his preschool on a cold winter morning. He was excited about seeing his friends and being out of the orphanage for another day. Hunter had promised them he would teach them how to play checkers. Chiro had never played the game before, and learning something new always got him excited.

Chiro started to skip down the road, hoping to gain so speed.

"Hey, Chiro, wait up!" a female voice shouted.

Chiro turned around to see Annie running towards him.

"Hey, Annie," Chiro called back waving his arms. "We better hurry, or we might be late!"

Annie was short for Annidelle. She thought it was very long, too long, and she didn't want to be called Dell. Chiro was the first to say the name 'Annie' and she loved it. She had dark chocolate brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yea," Annie answered. "You must be even more excited than Hunter."

Chiro nodded with a smile on his face, but something happened. His bangs, that normally didn't cover his forehead, moved from his forehead and Annie was able to get a glance at the huge bruise on his forehead.

Annie's worry bubbled but she stayed quiet about it. There were a lot of people in the group that had bruises all the time…and they all had one big thing in common: They all lived in the same orphanage.

Annie's thoughts came to a stop as the ground started to shake. She fell forward and Chiro grabbed her before her face could meet the asphalt.

"What was that?" Annie asked after the ground stopped shaking.

"I don't know," Chiro muttered, "but, I'm going to find out." Chiro dropped his book bag on the ground and raced into the city.

"Chiro, wait!" Annie called, but Chiro didn't stop. She sighed as Chiro disappeared. She picked up his book bag and walked to school with it; she knew he would do the same for her.

Chiro raced through the streets of Shuggazoom until he heard screams. He stopped and hid behind a wall so he could hide himself from whatever threat would be in the city.

"Where is the famous black haired, blue eyed, and pail skinned boy I heard about?" a voice rang so loudly that Chiro heard it from his hiding spot. Chiro thought for a moment-

He knew almost every child in the city, unpopular to some belief, and he didn't know one person who fit that exact criteria…except for himself.

Chiro ran out of his hiding spot and gasped in surprise. There, right in front of him, was a giant robot that had a clear yellow dome on its head and a blue haired, green eyed, and light skinned man sitting in it…he had a very weird hair cut.

"Ahh," the man said. "Will you look at what I found?" The man made the arm of the robot grab Chiro…or try to. Chiro jumped and dodged the hand. He wasn't a complete expert, but he did know how to fight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chiro asked. The man chuckled at the boy's bravery and tried to grab him again before he answered only missing again.

"My name is of no importance right now," the man stated, "and I'm after you."

"…Why do you want me?" Chiro asked nervously. The man chuckled again.

"For your powers, of course," the man replied. Chiro was very confused at that, but instead of running away like his fear told him to, he ran TOWARDS the robot and punched it…what else was he supposed to try?

But, as he punched the robot, his fist covered itself with a white and light kind of energy. This made the robot stumble backwards and the man cursed at Chiro.

Chiro looked at his hand and smirked. 'I'm gonna like this,' he thought. He continued to punch at the robot and he soon destroyed it. Chiro blinked in disbelief as the robot lay defeated at his feet.

"H-how did I do that?" Chiro wondered out loud. He looked around and saw a bunch of people looking at him with curiosity. Chiro grew even more nervous, but went into a fighting position when he heard someone rummaging through the robot's remains.

"I'll be back, child," the blue haired man muttered while lifting the last plank of metal off of him. He then disappeared in what Chiro would late on sum up as a portal.

Chiro blinked again in shock as the people around him started to cheer and clap. He scratched the back of his neck and waved to the people, but then went racing to his preschool once he remembered he was late.

Chiro was late for preschool, but by the time he had gotten there the news of his good deed had spread and the teachers said he did a very good job.

"Oh, it was nothing," Chiro said with a nervous laugh. The teachers looked at each other and knew that Chiro would be a handful…but who ever said that would be a bad thing?

Annime: Ok-

One: That was NOT Skeleton King, and plainly not the monkey team.

Two: This won't be EXACTLY related to my other story "Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life" but it will be related to it.

Nova: Are you Annie in the story?

Annime: No, Annie and I are completely different people, aren't we, Annie?

Annie: Yep, we aren't the same person.

Sprx: Please review!


	5. Age 3 to 4

Annime: What's up?

Chiro: Are you obsessed with me or something?

Annime: …Yes

Chiro: Darn it!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 3 to 4**_

Chiro woke up to a big bang on his window. He looked at his clock…5:30 am. He groaned and walked to his window. He opened it to find Hunter standing outside.

"Darn it, Hunter! I wasn't able to sleep until about 3:00 am! Why did you have to come so early?"

"What?" Hunter said. "It's only a half an hour before you usually wake up."

"Yea," Chiro snapped back, "and a half an hour of needed sleep I won't be getting."

"Sorry, dude, but here. I brought you a hot chocolate just the way you like it." Hunter handed the warm drink to Chiro and Chiro smiled.

"Ok, Hunter," Chiro said in a happier voice. "You are forgiven, and thank you."

"Hey I helped!" another voice spoke.

"Bob?" Chiro wondered out loud.

"It's me, in the flesh!" Bob replied. "Now come down here so we can hang out for a little while before school starts."

"Well," Chiro said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Not like I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Yea, too bad you're an insomniac," Hunter said.

"Yea so next time let's come at 6, ok, Hunter?" Bob suggested. Hunter nodded.

"OK, guys, I'm coming down." Chiro dropped with his hot chocolate in hand. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, you know, different stuff, like wake up Scott." Bob pointed to the window next to Chiro's and Chiro smirked.

"Ok, let's do this," Chiro said playfully evil.

The three boys took a rock.

"One," Hunter said excited.

"Two," Bob spoke happily.

"Three," Chiro commanded quickly.

They threw the rocks at the window and continued this until a tired Scott came to the window.

"So," Scott said in a sleepy voice. "What are you three doing?"

"Going to hang out, wanna come?" Chiro offered.

"Yea, just give me a second." Scott left the window and came back a minute later dressed. He jumped out of his window and landed with both feet on the ground.

"Here, take this." Bob handed Scott a cup like Chiro's.

"Thank you, guys." Scott held it up then took a drink. "Man, that's good stuff."

"Yea, especially since you're a vegan, Scott, and are so limited that you can't even eat good food," Chiro snickered teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. At least I'm not an insomniac."

"Oh, you just got burned, Chiro," Bob said. Chiro laughed.

"Well, at least I didn't cry when I found out that being a vegan meant no eggs." Chiro glanced at Scott and the look on the dark blonds face told him that he had won.

"Well," Bob spoke, shaking his head and his brunette hair with it, "let's go."

The four boys walked down the street together. You could soon see them laughing and Chiro rolling in someone's lawn after a joke had been told by the brown eyed Bob.

Annime: Yea, it was short.

Chiro: Aww well. They are supposed to be oneshots of my life.

Annime: Yea…

Sprx: Please review!


	6. Age 4 to 5

Annime: Did you miss me?

Chiro: Sure, why not?

Annime: …

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 4-5**_

"Oww, they hit me pretty hard yesterday," Chiro muttered as his sat in English class.

He started school earlier than he was supposed to because he was really smart. Being smart helped when you were born after July 31.

He had gotten a FULL scholarship to the Southern Theater and Arts Academy. He was aiming on becoming an artist, so he decided to take two art classes. He was taking Marshal Arts instead of gym, Choir, and an acting class. He was also a percussionist in the school's band.

A lot of his friends went here, but some didn't.

Vanessa went to the South-Western School of Law.

Valina, Vanessa's twin sister, went to the South-Eastern Medical-Arts Academy.

Clark went to the Southern Genius Institute.

Brooke, Zaybell, and Bethy went to the Southern Fashion Learning Center.

Michi went to a private all-girls school.

Tina and Jessie went to the regular public school.

Chiro sat there rubbing his temples. He had a big headache from the hit he got yesterday.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Bob asked Chiro. The brunette's light brown eyes showed concern.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," Chiro answered. Bob and Scott's eyes meet. Scott's eyes showed worry, but it also showed that he knew something.

Hours past and, finally, the last bell rang. Chiro sighed in relief and he went out into the court yard to meet up with his friends. It was a Wednesday of a three day week and Chiro was excited.

Since the school got out later than most other school that switched classes and had no recess then they switched from three to four day weeks.

Chiro stood outside and waited. Soon a brunette, a dark blond, and a red head came over to him

"Are you guys ready to go?" Chiro asked. The three nodded with a smile and they were off running down the street. Scott and Chiro took this time to soak in the freedom of life and be a kid.

Soon it was 6 o'clock and everyone was home…well, except for Hunter and Bob.

They tip toed through the grass and walked by a window. They pressed their ears to it and were surprised and shocked at what they heard.

"You little brat; you think you're so funny and smart, but you're not!" a voice yelled inside the orphanage. Suddenly they heard something hitting something else. "If you ever smart back to me you will get worse than that!"

"Y-yes, sir," voice replied. The voice sounded as if the owner was hurt. The boy knew for a fact whose voice that was…

It was Chiro's voice.

"Oh no," Bob said panicking. He looked into the window to see a man with his hand around Chiro's neck. He had Chiro off the ground and against the wall. Chiro was holding the man's hand and choking.

"Hunter, we have to do something!" Bob said. He didn't care if he was too loud; they were hurting Chiro!

Before ether of the boys could do anything, Chiro was dropped and the man walked away angrily spitting words out at Chiro as he went. Chiro lay there and tried to catch his breath. Hunter and Bob started to find a way to open the window. They held a small smile when they were triumphant. They climbed through the window and raced to Chiro.

"Chiro, are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Hunter, Bob, what are you guys doing here?" Chiro asked in a weak voice.

"First," Bob spoke, "you have to explain."

Chiro sighed. The secret was out.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Wow, my friends found out…

Annime: You remember that?

Chiro: I remember things from when I was months old, of course I remember that.

Nova: Please review!


	7. Age 5 to 6

Annime: Did you miss me?

Chiro: You asked that the last time.

Annime: But did you?

Chiro: Not really because I see you when you write the other SRMTHFG stories.

Annime: …Good point.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Nova: Why do we have to do a disclaimer?

Annime: So I don't get sued. X(

_**Age 5 to 6**_

"Chiro," a voice shouted angrily through the halls of the orphanage.

Chiro sighed and yelled, "I'm coming!" He raced through the halls towards the voices owner…who was also the male owner of the orphanage.

"Chiro," the orphanage's owner spoke as Chiro entered the room. "I need you to find something for me with those keen eyes of yours."

Chiro only nodded and waited as the man told him his instructions for the boy.

"Do you understand?" the man asked once he had finally finished.

"Yes," Chiro answered, "I need to find your lucky black watch that is somewhere hidden in the yard."

The night before, two kids by the name of Travis and Greg, snuck into the boss's office and stole his lucky watch. They had thrown it into the yard.

"Good boy," the man's voice said as it dripped with venom. "Now don't take long."

Chiro exited the orphanage to find he was facing the backyard. The young boy sighed and went on to look for the missing watch.

A half an hour later, Chiro walked through the doors of the orphanage with the black watch. As he walked through the halls he ran into Vanessa.

"So," she spoke, "did you find the 'master's' watch?" She spit the word 'master's' out like venom and made her fingers form quotation marks in the air.

"Yea," Chiro said with a sigh. "Now I have to go freaking give it to the jerk."

"Good luck," Vanessa said with a sympathizing tone. Sympathy was also seen in her eyes.

Chiro nodded and they went their separate ways. Chiro finally reached the door of the 'boss's' office. Chiro scolded, but wiped it off before he knocked. A voice called and allowed him to enter. Chiro turned the knob and opened the door to find the boss sitting in his office with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why, hello, Chiro," the man welcomed Chiro. A shiver went up Chiro's spine, but he still waked into the room with defiance.

"I found your watch," Chiro said as he handed over the watch to the man. The smirk on the man's face widened.

"Well," the man spoke, "thank you, but you took too long."

Chiro blinked.

"You…you didn't give me a time limit."

The man stood up, and in his hand he held a bat.

"No, I didn't, but I think it's obvious that you shouldn't have taken that long."

Chiro's eyes widened. Soon he was being hit…pretty hard. Blackness fell over Chiro.

An hour later voices were ringing in Chiro's ears. They were filled with concern.

"Chiro, Chiro….are you ok?" a female voice cried out.

"Chiro, please wake up!" a male voice yelled.

More voices repeated this, and they seemed to be coming closer.

Chiro finally opened his eyes and blinked.

"Chiro, you're awake!" Scott's voice spoke.

Chiro looked around.

"Yea, I am," Chiro said confusion clear in his voice. "Now, will you turn on the lights?"

"Umm, Chiro the lights are on."

"Funny," Chiro replied to Scott. "Now seriously, turn on the lights."

"They really are on," a girl called Molly defended Scott.

"Guys, I'm serious, turn on the lights." Chiro started to panic.

"They ARE on Chiro." Vanessa put her hand on Chiro's shoulder.

Chiro swallowed hard.

"Guys…I can't see."

Their jaws dropped at Chiro's words, not that he could see though.

Scott chuckled nervously, "Ok, nice little joke there, Chiro. Now seriously-,"

"I…am…being serious." Pure fear rose in Chiro's voice and two arms wrapped around Chiro's neck.

"Oh no…Chiro," Molly's voice whispered. Chiro knew she was crying because her voice was clearly shaking and this really scared Chiro.

"What's going on," Chiro started to shout. "Why…why can't I see?"

They all tried to hold him down, but he was soon proved to stronger and he stood up. He looked around, but he still couldn't see anything. A dull black haunted his eyes and tears swelled up in his eyes…because he already knew what this might mean.

"Chiro, calm down," Scott spoke in Chiro's darkness.

"Scott," Chiro replied, "I can't see. I may just be blind, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Chiro, I'm sure you're not blind. Now let's go to the eye doctor and get you checked out."

Those were some of Scott's most wrong words.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Sometimes you can be a jerk.

Annime: Sorry, Chiro.

Chiro: It's ok. It's not your fault.

Sprx: Please review!


	8. Age 6 to 7

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: This is the fourth story you are updating today.

Annime: Yep! XD

Chiro: Watch her not update for a week after this…

Annime: Shut up!

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 6 to 7**_

Chiro sat in his class room with glasses sitting on his nose. The fact that he had to wear ether glasses or contacts to see bothered him A LOT!

But, what worried him most was the fact that Valina had been missing for about a year. Her sister was trying so hard to stay strong, but Chiro wasn't mad at the fact that he had stayed up all night with her multiple times to hug her while she cried.

The cops still couldn't find her, but Chiro and the gang slowly started to go through their everyday lives without being too upset…but it took Chiro the longest.

He now had to deal with her disappearance AND his semi-blindness? Yes, he is semi-blind. Specialized contacts and glasses are what help him see like he used to.

"Chiro," the teacher called. He looked up and noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to what had been going on in the classroom.

"Umm…can you repeat the question?" Chiro asked timidly.

"What is the reason we are capitalizing the word Shuggazoom?"

"Because it's a proper noun, that's why."

"Good job now class…"

After that the whole world went distant for Chiro, just like he wanted it to be.

After class, Chiro was stopped by his teacher before he left the room.

"Chiro, may I talk to you?" Mrs. Glad asked.

"Sure," Chiro mumbled.

"Is something bothering you, Chiro?"

Chiro stared at her.

"My friend went missing about a year ago, Mrs. Glad—,"

"I know this," she interrupted. "But I feel as though something else is going on in your life that you're not talking about."

Chiro smiled. "I'll be fine, Mrs. Glad. I guess it's all of the bad news hitting me at the same time. My need for glasses, my friend going missing, and having to support my other friend who is Valina's sister. The last part is fine though. I guess I just need a little more time to get used to things."

"Well, I wish you luck, Chiro." Mrs. Glad waved as Chiro walked out the door.

"Why do I have a feeling that Chiro isn't telling me everything?" she asked herself.

Chiro walked outside because Mrs. Glad's class was his last hour.

"Hey, Chiro," Hunter called out. "Dude let's go! It's the last day of school! We are going to go party!"

Chiro smiled. One thing he loved about his friends was that they didn't need alcohol to have a good time. (Good thing they don't too, because they're only six!) But, Mt. Dew helps!

"Ok, guys I'm coming!" He wanted to have as much fun as he could before 6:30 rolled around.

Chiro woke up a week later at around 5:00am to go to the court house. He had been trying for YEARS to convince them that the orphanage was abusive.

He finally walked through the court house doors at around 5:30am to see everyone ready to hear his trial. His jaw dropped when he saw Mrs. Glad and Dr. Hawks, his special doctor for his eyes and everything else, there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chiro asked.

"We heard you were going to court, yet again, to try and prove that idiotic orphanage wrong." Dr. Hawks smiled. "You are a brave young lad. You also help against that horrible blue haired man that keeps attacking the city."

Mrs. Glad smiled as well. "I wish you would have told me, Chiro. I would have loved to help. But, I guess I'll just have to settle for helping you now."

Chiro smiled and nodded with gratitude.

Two hours past…and they were like every other trip he took to the court.

The orphanage was proven innocent.

Chiro's jaw dropped, just like all the other times.

Dr. Hawks walked with him out of the court, like every other time.

But, this time, he had THREE other people walk with him.

One was someone who did this all the other times like Dr. Hawks. His name was Mr. Jackslapper.

Another one wasn't new at doing this ether, and that was Mr. Jericks.

The last two were Mrs. Glad and Ms. Handle. They were new to the little 'group', but they won't be new anymore…and they won't be the last to join Chiro in this fight.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Not bad, I think.

Nova: Summed it up good.

Otto: Please review!


	9. Age 7 to 8

Annime: Hello! How are you guys today?

Chiro: I'm good, but you're Miss Write-Like-Crazy!

Annime: (Shrugs) I also was talking to my readers.

Chiro: (Shrugs)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Age 7 to 8**_

Chiro walked into the school building shivering. It might not snow in Shuggazoom, but it still got pretty cold sometimes. His was lucky his old Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Glad, gave him a nice jacket for a last birthday present.

"Hey, Chiro," Hunter whispered. Chiro turned to find Hunter standing in the same hallway as him.

"Hey, Hunter," Chiro spoke at regular volume. "What's up?"

Hunter looked around and took Chiro's arm. He pulled Chiro closer and whispered in his ear.

"How did it go in court, yesterday?"

Chiro rolled his eyes. "The same thing as every other time; they proved the orphanage innocent."

"Why is it some hard to prove that you're not lying?" Hunter huffed.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on, it's been going on since I could talk in English."

"What do you mean, Chiro?"

"Hunter, I have been fighting this with court since I could talk in English. That was during the year I turned one."

Hunter's jaw dropped. "They took you seriously?"

"Not at first, but after a while they saw I was being serious and started to listen. But, every time I talk to them, something changes their mind and they ignore my evidence." Chiro sighed. "This is a mess."

"Dude," Hunter said, "this is MORE than a mess."

Chiro nodded in agreement while the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to class," suggested Chiro. Hunter nodded and they both went to their first hour.

6:25pm came too soon for Chiro and he entered the orphanage with an emotionless face. He learned that at times this face can help.

"Go to your room, Chiro," the orphanage owner snapped. "I have an important call coming and I don't want you hearing it."

Chiro tilted his head in curiosity, but shrugged it off and did as he was told. It didn't have to do with him and he wasn't hurt, so why should he care. But, something in the pit of his stomach said otherwise.

Chiro opened the door to his room and dropped his book bag onto his bed. He took out a book and started reading. He was excited because he was getting to the climax and he wanted to know why Jill acted so weird.

"It's like she doesn't even care." Chiro smirked. "Yea and something has to be going on between her and that evil guy, Hands. She disappears every time he shows up to cause trouble…maybe they're friends?" Chiro shook his head. "I need to stop talking to myself."

Suddenly he heard a voice in the other room talking. It was only one voice, but it was as if it was in a conversation.

'He must have gotten his call,' Chiro thought. Something pulled him to listening to the conversation, so he opened his door to where he could hear what was being said.

"Yes thank you, Mr. Wakens…you help keep me in the clear…" the orphanage's owner spoke. "Yes, that boy is smarter than he looks... I know you have another court session to deal with…thanks. Cassidy, you know the woman who owns this place with me? ...Yea she's very thankful as well…ok, goodbye. It's great to have a friend like you in that area."

Chiro closed his door and thought for a minute. Then, his jaw dropped. Mr. Wakens was the judge down at the local court and he had a lot of power over whether the orphanage would be proven guilty or not.

A scowl swept across Chiro's face. "Of course…"

This fight would soon come to an end.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: It's nice.

Otto: Poor Chiro!

Gibson: Please review.


	10. Age 8 to 9

Annime: Here we go!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Age 8 to 9**_

Chiro walked into his new apartment with the last box filled with his own belongings. He was hoping this wasn't just a dream he would wake up from.

Just a week ago, they had finally found the orphanage guilty along with the judges that helped them keep their innocents for so long. Chiro had kept telling himself that he should have known.

They had given Chiro the ability of being a legal adult, but in most cases he was still a minor. The only real difference between him and a regular 8 year old was that he could own this new apartment, have a job, pay a certain amount of taxes and utilities, and he didn't have to have a guardian.

Why they gave him this, he did not know.

He looked around the room and it finally hit him. Change was playing the biggest role it ever has in his life, and he has almost no more time to grow up. Yes, adaption was still an option, but something about it irritated him more than ever.

Chiro walked up the stairs to his room and placed the box on his bed. He knew his room and kitchen were probably going to be the only rooms close to being clean. Why, you might ask? Well, the apartment was also going to become his art studio. The living room down stairs would be used for pottery, one of the bedrooms upstairs would be for painting, and the last one would be for drying art pieces. (There are three bedrooms upstairs.)

"Chiro," Hunter's voice called. "We are here!"

Chiro smiled as he quickly left his room and went downstairs.

"Thanks for coming and helping me, guys," Chiro said.

"No problem," Annie replied. Almost the whole gang was there, and Chiro was excited.

"Ok, now it's time to do this," Scott said determinedly.

The gang started putting up really thick white paper everywhere. And I do mean EVERYWHERE. It covered the walls, the carpet floorings, and the ceilings. The only rooms not in this condition were the kitchen and Chiro's room.

"Thanks, guys," Chiro spoke. "I really needed this because the owners of this apartment building don't even want me to REPAINT the walls the SAME color."

Annie chuckled. "No sweat, Chiro. It was no problem."

"Yea," Vanessa said. "And, it was a lot of fun too."

Chiro smiled and waved as his friends left. Once he was alone, he went up to the drying room, which also served as a supply room, and grabbed some paint and easel paper. He set up his easel for the first time in his room and began to paint.

What Chiro didn't know, was, that something even BIGGER in his life would change soon, and he would just have to see to find out.

Annime: There we go!

Chiro: Wait, was that the end?

Annime: Oh, no. It wasn't.

Chiro: Good.

Otto: Please review!


	11. Age 9 to 10

Annime: This is what everyone has been waiting for!

Chiro: Yep!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 9 to 10**_

Chiro walked with Annie and Hunter to the outskirts of the city.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys," Chiro said to them.

"No problem, Chiro," Annie said.

"Yea, it's fun here," Hunter added.

It had been a year now since the orphanage was proven guilty and the owners had gone on the run. It had also been a week since Chiro found out he didn't know his real name or birthday. His friends were coming with him mainly because it had left the boy a little depressed that he didn't even know his name.

"Ok, Hunter, you go left. Annie, you go right. I'll go straight." They all nodded and went their separate ways to find an adventure.

Chiro walked through the forest and found an old soda can as he went along the trail. He started to kick it and was a little disappointed when it went into the bushes. He followed it and kicked it again. When he heard it meet something metal, he looked up from the ground. He's eyes went big while his mouth and bag dropped to the ground. His eyes went up and down, getting a good look at the HUGE ROBOT that lay in front of him.

He took slow steps towards it and touched the foot of the robot. Once his hand met the metal interior, an unnoticeable door opened. Chiro screamed and bent down into the fetal position. After a while of not hearing anything he slowly stood up and looked around the inside of the robot. Something kept pulling Chiro into the robot, so he followed it.

He followed this feeling as it led him to a tube that shot him up to another room. The feeling then led him through the new room. It was pitch black and Chiro looked around for a switch. He hoped that whatever was pulling him would lead him to one.

He soon felt himself hit something and he felt around in front of him. There were buttons and switches everywhere in front of him. His hand soon landed on a huge switch and he pulled it.

His vision went all green and it felt as though electricity was running through him. After ten seconds of green, he blinked and saw that the lights were on in the room. His jaw dropped at how futuristic it all looked. He then turned his attention to the moved creatures that he hadn't noticed before. They were moving around in tubes of five different colors that matched their own.

Chiro's heart raced and he rushed to the only tube that wasn't already taken by one of the creatures, what he had finally made out to be robot monkeys.

He shot down the tube and ran as fast as he could out of the robot. He grabbed his book bag and high-tailed it out of the forest and didn't stop until he reached home.

There, he called his friends and apologized for leaving them behind, and that something had scared him really badly.

Once Annie and Hunter had talked to Chiro, they both agreed that they shouldn't go back and see for themselves what Chiro saw, just for their own safety.

A few weeks later Chiro was walking home from school when suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see a black robot monkey.

Chiro jumped and screamed, but then the monkey's calming voice rang in his ears.

"Do not worry, I am a friend."

Chiro looked at the monkey and blinked.

"D-did you just talk?" Chiro asked the black simian.

"Yes, did you understand me?"

Chiro nodded and then looked around. The street was deserted.

Chiro looked back at the mechanical primate and tilted his head in confusion.

"So, you can talk, and I'm guessing you are looking for someone…or something?" Chiro asked.

The monkey nodded. "Yes, but I have found who I need."

Chiro pointed to his chest and the monkey nodded.

Chiro's head tilted the other way. "Why do you need me?"

"WE need you because you woke us up from our long slumber. Come with me and we'll explain the rest to you."

Chiro's eyes widened. "Y-you're one of those robot monkeys from that robot I went into in the outskirts!" he exclaimed in understanding.

The black simian nodded with a smile. "Now we must go back to that robot. Of course, if you want to."

Chiro smiled and nodded. Something about the robot simian made him feel as though he could trust him.

Then, the robot's ears did something Chiro couldn't describe and he began to speak.

"Monkey Team, I have found the boy we have been looking for. Meet me at the robot; Antauri out."

Chiro watched as the monkey's ears went back to normal. "So, is your name Antauri?"

Antauri nodded. "What is yours?"

"My name is Chiro."

"Well, Chiro do you mind if I pick you up and fly you to the robot?"

"You can fly?"

Antauri chuckled and nodded. He turned on his jet pack and picked Chiro up. Chiro screamed in surprise but then started laughing and saying how cool it was that he was so high. Antauri smiled and continued to carry the boy to the robot.

**Four Days Later:**

Chiro pulled a wagon full of boxes to the foot of the robot. Today was the day he was going to move into the robot. He was now the leader of the monkey team and he knew everyone very well. He was forming great friendships with all of them.

Antauri was his second in command and the wise sensei. Antauri will help him to understand his new powers.

Sprx was the pilot and the comedian. He will teach him how to pilot different air crafts.

Gibson was the scientist and knowledgeable teammate. He was going to teach Chiro science and medicine.

Nova was the fierce female and fighter of the team. She was going to instruct him on how to fight their different enemies.

Otto was the fun-loving and random mechanic. His new responsibility was to teach Chiro different mechanic skills.

Chiro entered the robot excitedly to go set up his new room.

Annime: Yes, I like to think he meet the Monkey Team at the age of nine. If you want to know ask me in a comment because I don't want to type up why right now. XD

Chiro: Please review!


	12. Age 10 to 11

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Go study!

Annime: (pout)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 10 to 11**_

Chiro was in his room studying the science work Gibson had given him.

He had dropped out of school to train and work with the monkey team. He still went to visit his friends on his days off.

He had met a great girl just two days ago. Her name was Jin-May.

He decided not to tell the monkey team about his past yet, but how could he honestly keep this stuff a secret for long? Like Antauri had said: "Teammates don't keep secrets from each other."

Chiro tried to push the thought away as he sat on his bed rereading his work. He quickly fixed his mistake and moved on to the next problem.

A knock at his door caught his attention.

"Come in."

A black simian walked into the room and gave the boy a stern look.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "it is important to keep up with your studies, but it is also important to make it to your classes on time."

Chiro's head spun to his clock. He was 15 minutes late for meditation training…and he hadn't even left his room yet.

"I'm sorry, Antauri," Chiro said nervously. "I must have lost tract of time."

Antauri shook his head. "Chiro, you have been here for a year and two weeks. You are ten years old. We have trained you since you were 9. You're smart enough to know to look at the clock and make sure you're on time." Antauri paused for a moment before continuing. "Chiro, I know something is bothering you. Would you like to tell me; because that would have to be the only way you are this late to train with me."

Chiro looked at Antauri and blinked. "I'm fine, Antauri. I'll be more careful of looking at the clock."

Antauri eyed Chiro up and down before nodding. "Yes, well, let's go and do some meditation training."

Chiro smiled and followed Antauri out of his room.

Chiro's smile left for a moment when he remembered Antauri telling him that teammates don't keep secrets.

'I'll tell them someday, when I'm ready. Hopefully they'll understand that…'

Annime: LOL hi everyone!

Chiro: She started this chapter yesterday, so the test was today.

Annime: I totally aced it!

Chiro: Are you sure?

Annime: Yep, but I'll be disappointed if I don't get a 100%!

Chiro: (sweat drop)

Otto: Please review!


	13. Age 11 to 12

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: This story is almost over too?

Annime: (Nods)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to something else!

_**Age 11 to 12**_

It has been a week since the Skeleton King incident, and the team hadn't had problems from Skeleton King since since.

Chiro studied hard, but right now he was silently begging for a break. They had been working him for five straight days now. He guessed that they were doing this because he finally figured out he was some kind of "Chosen One."

Chiro sighed. He had suspected that the power primate chose him. That's kinda what he WANTED to think.

But right now that wasn't the issue. The issue was that his brain was fried!

He exited his room and went down to the control center.

Antauri, Otto, Nova, Sprx, and Gibson were there doing their own thing when Chiro exited his tube.

"Hey, guys," Chiro spoke. Everyone turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri said. "How are you?"

Chiro sighed. "I'm fine, just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Chiro.

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked. "We 'hang out' all the time."

Chiro shook his head. "Sadly guys, training doesn't really count. What I mean is to just talk and enjoy each other's company."

Everyone tilted their heads. Chiro sighed again. "You know what, just forget I said anything." Chiro walked back to his tube and went back up. This time, though, he decided to get something to drink.

Everyone looked at each other.

"What's up with Chiro?" Otto asked.

Sprx shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's just sick of it here."

"Hey," Nova scolded. "Don't say that."

Sprx shrugged again. "What? It was just a matter of time."

Antauri shook his head. "I sense it is something different."

"Maybe I should check up on him," Gibson suggested.

"Yes," Antauri said. "Maybe he just isn't feeling well."

Antauri and Gibson both went upstairs to see where Chiro was, leaving the other three alone.

Chiro grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and then leant against a counter. He massaged his temples and placed the bottle beside him.

"Man I need something to get my mind off of everything," Chiro muttered. "And I need to get some sleep for once."

Ever since he found out he was more important than he thought he was, his insomnia had been going crazy on him.

Chiro looked up to see two simians walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri spoke first. "Gibson and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind a check-up."

Chiro smiled. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure," Chiro replied.

The two simians led Chiro downstairs and into the med bay.

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson said as Chiro sat down on the table. "What seems to be the problem?"

Chiro looked at them with a confused face. "Umm…you guys brought me here."

Antauri cleared his throat. "Yes, but I sense that something is wrong. Are you feeling well, Chiro?"

Chiro laughed. "Guys, I'm only tired, but that's not really what's bothering me."

Antauri grew interested. "What is bothering you, Chiro?"

Chiro looked from Gibson back to Antauri. Gibson was also listening with interest to the raven haired boy.

"I just think that we all have been working WAY to hard lately. I don't think we have all been spending a healthy amount of quality time together, and, I just really need a break." Chiro sighed for the hundredth time that day and started to rub his temples.

"You are absolutely correct, Chiro," Antauri agreed. "We should all go out and do something together."

Chiro nodded eagerly. "Yea, even just sitting around the robot and talking to each other is better than this."

Gibson and Antauri smiled at each other. They were happy they had finally figured out what was wrong with the child.

Chiro and the team all quickly got ready to go out and have some fun together.

You see, Chiro wasn't just their leader. He wasn't just some kind of "Chosen One."

He was their friend, their bother, one's son, their family.

And for Chiro, they were his.

Annime: Aww!

Chiro: Please review!


	14. Age 12 to 13

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Are you always happy?

Annime: I guess…?

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Age 12 to 13**_

Chiro lay is his bed. They had just left to go stop the Dark One Worm. They had also just gotten Antauri back…

Sprx had called Chiro out earlier saying that Chiro never showed he was sad that Antauri went 'missing.'

This had made Chiro snap!

"You know what Sprx," Chiro yelled at him. "I kinda didn't get the freaking chance to! I didn't even understand he was even 'gone' until we were tied up and already in a bad situation! So, you know what, you need to shut it and learn not to freaking get into someone else's business!"

Everyone had gone silent and watched as Chiro marched away from the meeting without another word. The last one he saw was Antauri who said goodnight to him.

"You know I was sad, don't you Antauri," Chiro had asked him.

Antauri smiled, "Of course, Chiro. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Chiro now lay there and looked at the clock…it was 10pm.

Chiro hadn't had a chance to let all of what happened soak in…until now.

Chiro began to cry. He cried and cried and cried and cried. He didn't know how long, he didn't care how long. He just laid there and cried.

Antauri was always a father figure to him. He already considered him a dad.

The fear of losing him again or anyone else on the team scared him. He knew that at any moment something bad could happen. This fueled the tears.

He was now mourning the loss of Antauri…when he was in the other room.

No one knew how much it hurt him to even ALMOST lose Antauri. He just couldn't stop crying. He tried to calm himself down throughout the night, but wasn't successful until 3:16am.

Chiro laughed as tears ran down his face. He had cried 5 hours straight.

He decided to get out of bed and get something to drink. He didn't know if crying for five hours was going to dehydrate him or not, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch. Then he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a water bottle.

After sitting down at the table he heard someone walking down the hallway towards him. His head tilted in curiosity. No one was up at this time at night…besides him.

Chiro kept his eyes on the door way until a silver simian walked through and into the kitchen.

Antauri looked straight at Chiro.

"Chiro, is everything alright?" Antauri asked him. He walked up to Chiro and once he was closer he saw his eyes and face were red. "Chiro have you been crying?"

Chiro nodded. "Yea but I'm ok."

"Chiro, you shouldn't take what Sprx said seriously."

"It was that, Antauri."

Antauri sat down across from him at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it, Chiro?"

"Antauri, it was just that everything that happened finally sank in."

Antauri nodded. "It is true that you never got to let out all that has happened. So how much sleep did you get?"

Chiro chuckled. "I started crying at around 10:12pm and finally stopped at 3:16am."

Antauri's eyes went wide with worry. "You didn't get any sleep?"

Chiro shook his head, tears beginning to fall again. "I'm so scared, Antauri," he sobbed as he covered his face with his hands. "I can't stand the thought of losing you guys."

Chiro started to shake with his sobs and Antauri walked over and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok, Chiro," Antauri whispered into his ear.

Chiro shook his head. "No, it's not, because I'm being a cry baby when everyone has the same fear; they're sucking it up."

Antauri hugged him with one arm and combed his fingers through the boy's hair with the other hand. He had learned from sometime before that this comforted the boy.

"And Antauri," Chiro added. "Don't EVER scare me like that again! I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you again."

Antauri smiled a small smile as he still stayed silent. He stayed this way until Chiro was finally feeling better.

"Do you want to sleep in tomorrow?" Antauri suggested.

Chiro laughed and nodded.

Antauri assisted Chiro to bed and stayed there with him for the rest of the night.

When he saw Sprx in the morning he was going to give the red simian a talk.

And if he ever said Chiro wasn't scared of losing Antauri or anyone on the team again…he would probably scratch his face off.

Annime: What a touching ending…right?

Chiro: Sure…why not?

Sprx: 0.0

Antauri: XD Please review!


	15. Age 13 to 14

Annime: This is the second to last chapter…wow…!

Chiro: The only one you will have left soon is Season Six.

Otto: And her series of one shots, "Compare."

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Age 13 to 14**_

Chiro stood in front of the team.

They knew everything now. They could now decide if they wanted him to stay, or leave.

They chose for him to stay.

He found out that the Alchemist was his grandfather.

Chiro showed the team his artwork for the first time on Christmas Day. They loved it.

When the doctor called one day unexpectedly he had agreed to meet with him. He had come back home with news on how he could get his eyes fixed further. The team had stood by him.

He fought his last fight against the orphanage's tormenters. They are now behind bars where they will stay.

He led his team in the war against Skeleton King. They came out with victory. There was no one lost on the Hyper Force's side, and the Alchemist came back instead of being destroyed. Chiro was very hurt after the battle, but wore a smile as he rolled around in a wheel chair for a few weeks. Antauri and the team had been VERY protective of him since.

Chiro started school when he was able to walk and move around on his own. The team took turns going to school with him for the first month or two.

Chiro was a little scared about high school, because it meant growing up. But, like Antauri told him. He should take one day at a time.

Chiro was happy to finally be a teenager and the whole city celebrated this and the 4th year anniversary of him meeting the monkey team.

He will always love his family…and they will always love him.

Annime: Ok, that was short, but hopefully still good.

Antauri: Please review!


	16. My Life in Chapters

Annime: I have to finish this one before the next one…sorry…please don't ever forget this story and please keep an eye out on my page for upcoming stories. I'm going to be writing my first cross over soon with SRMTHFG being the main ones.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**My Life in Chapters**_

"There you have it, my life in chapters. This was my life one year at a time that's based on my REAL birthday.

"Yes, I know, I have had a rough start in my life, but it made me stronger.

"Would I change it?

"No.

"Do I regret it?

"No.

"Why don't I?

"How else would I meet the monkey team?

"How else would I be 'Chiro'?

"Someday I want to go to Italy. I want to see and feel my roots.

"But that's not possible for now.

"Maybe when I'm older or wiser?

"Then I might be able to meet my mom.

"I already have dad.

"So, with everything said and done, do you have any questions?"

"Chiro, are you talking to yourself again? Because if you are, I'm going to come in there and drag you into the training room for some major training; remember, Antauri said it was unhealthy to sit in your room and talk to no one."

"No, I'm not, Nova!"

I'm talking to my refection…there's a difference.

Annime: I thought that would be a funny way to end this!

The Hyper Force: Please review and watch out for Annime's new stories coming out soon! One is a cross over with the hyper force and someone else


End file.
